Feel
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: IkkyuMamo; onesided MamoHiru; slight CliffHiru — Perasaan manusia memang kompleks. Tatkala ingin melupakan, rasa itu justru makin menghujam. Namun jika kaumau membuka mata, ternyata semua tak sesulit yang dikira. Ini hanya soal perspektif dan waktu.
1. Lembar Satu

Mamori termenung, menatap Hiruma yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sambil sedikit-sedikit tersenyum. Satu alis gadis manajer itu naik membentuk wajah heran, mungkin sedikit asing (atau bahkan ngeri) dengan gerak-gerik Hiruma yang agak keluar 'karakter'nya. Ya, sejak kapan _Quarter Back_ Setan itu mengenal SMS sambil senyum-senyum?

Jangan-jangan…

Dan berbagai spekulasi pun bermunculan. Mulai dari ia sudah gila, akhirnya waras, mengalami guncangan yang sangat berat, mungkin sedang amnesia sesaat, kepribadiannya tertukar, sebenarnya dia bukanlah Hiruma asli, hingga… _ia sedang jatuh cinta_.

Glek.

Entah mengapa di ulu hati Mamori terasa sedikit denyut sakit yang makin lama makin melanda tatkala ia terus memusatkan pikiran untuk hal di atas. Penat.

Tak kuasa membayangkan terlalu jauh lagi, Mamori segera menghempaskan wajah ke empuknya sofa pesawat. Mencoba menenggelamkan pikiran dalam-dalam hingga kegundahannya tak terlalu terasa.

.

* * *

**Feel **by dilia shiraishi

_All characters belong to_ **Riichiro Inagaki** _and_ **Yusuke Murata**. _I'm just borrowed_.**-??-**

_Warning :_ **OOC**, _hints_ **sho-ai**, **banyak** pergantian _timeline_, aneh, LEBAY, abal, gaje_. Don't like don't read, I've warned you before_.

.

_Requested fic by_ **Sapphire D. Hapsire** _for her birthday_.

_Hope you like it, Sacchan…_ **TT^TT**

* * *

.

Ikkyu melepas helm _Amefuto_-nya seraya menyambar handuk dan minuman segar yang ditawarkan Unsui dengan ekspresi memelas. Uhm, ralat―maksudnya ekspresi standar, karena wajah Unsui memang begitu dari sananya.

Hari ini latihan sore diselesaikan lebih cepat. Seperti biasa, kemauan Agon-lah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Bedanya, dahulu Agon yang akan pergi lebih awal sebelum latihan selesai untuk kencan. Sekarang justru dia memaksa latihan cepat selesai agar ia tak ketinggalan kencan maupun _exercise_-nya. Otomatis kalau Agon yang meminta―Sang _God_ _Speed Impuls_, bakat yang lahir seratus tahun sekali― semua anggota klub pun menurut. Tanpa protes, tanpa desakan, tanpa pertanyaan, kecuali Ikkyu.

Dia memang tak pernah bosan cari masalah tampaknya.

Untunglah kali ini pun Agon masih cukup bersabar dan tidak meninju dia sampai habis.

Ehm, sepertinya arah pembicaraan ini semakin melantur saja. Mari kembali pada Ikkyu. Pemuda jenius ini juga sudah tahu suatu kabar yang mengudara setelah beberapa minggu kembalinya Tim Jepang ke kampung halaman.

Kabar yang mampu membuat leher Agon berderak saking terburunya ia menoleh saat diceritakan seperti itu.

Memang setara dengan isinya yang luar biasa, meski baru gosip, tapi ini tetap saja sebuah keajaiban. Hiruma, si _Commander from Hell_, terkenal dengan kelicikannya, diketahui menjalin hubungan.

Menjalin hubungan, bayangkan.

Yeah, akan biasa saja jika pasangannya adalah Mamori, Suzuna, Megu, atau gadis-gadis lain―bahkan Sena pun masih dianggap normal―, tapi hei! Pasangannya bukan semua itu! Dia adalah Clifford.

_Clifford D. Lewis_. Sangat tepat.

Coba, silahkan diulang sekali lagi. _Clifford D. Lewis._ Sekali lagi. _Clifford._ Dan kembali ulangi. _Clifford. Clifford. Clifford_.

Bukannya bermaksud untuk berlebihan, tapi seorang Hiruma―yang justru tak pantas disebut _'manusia'_― dapat jatuh cinta, bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan Clifford, salah satu pemain jenius-namun-datar asal Amerika... Dan lagi dia adalah _lelaki_…Wow, itu sungguh sebuah berita yang…―yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tentu.

Andai dagu bisa jatuh, maka sekali ini Ikkyu pasti akan kehilangannya.

Tapi usai terlongong begitu lama, Ikkyu berhasil mendeteksi suatu keajaiban lain di balik ini semua. Keajaiban yang akhirnya menguntungkannya. Kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri?

Benar, baca ini baik-baik.

Hiruma-sudah-bersama-Clifford-tak-seperti-yang-selama-ini-selalu-diberitakan-itu-berarti-seseorang-yang-biasa-ada-bersamanya-dan-digosipkan-pacaran-dengan-ia-sebenarnya-bukan-milik-siapa-siapa. Seseorang yang selalu dinantikan Ikkyu, hingga tiba saatnya. Seperti saat ini.

Saat dimana semua peristiwa membuktikan bahwa ia sedang sendiri, tidak dekat dengan siapa pun. Bahkan Hiruma, makhluk tersering dibicarakan bersamanya. Kesempatan yang begitu gemilang kan, Ikkyu?

Tunggu apalagi?

Bergegas bangkit dari duduk sejenaknya, Ikkyu segera mengambil tas olahraga milik Agon. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, namun tanpa terburu-buru pula. Dihiraukannya teriakan Unsui yang tidak rela tas adik kembarnya dicuri. Ia terlalu sibuk berjalan optimis, harapannya memang sudah berkembang lagi. Dan ia yakin kali ini dia pasti berhasil. Sebab memang **harus** berhasil**. Harus. **Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

* * *

.

Sekali helaan napas terdengar.

Dua kali.

Tiga, lima, tidak―tujuh, terus terdengar.

Membuat ruang klub yang mulai beranjak sepi tersebut agak hidup dengan beberapa tolehan kepala dan sebuah tanya terlempar, "Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa?"

Desahan dahulu sebelum kemudian menoleh, memberi anggukan disertai senyum patah, "I-iya… Baik-baik saja kok." Segera dilanjutkan sebelum Suzuna kembali menginterogasi, "Suzuna-chan tidak pulang sekarang? Hari sudah semakin gelap, lho."

Yang ditanya memandang Mamori dari atas sampai bawah. Menangkap gelagat ganjil yang berusaha ditutupi gerak gugup. Tapi matamu tak bisa berbohong, Mamori… terlebih pada orang terdekatmu sesudah Sena ini…

Meski sebenarnya bisa terus mendesak, Suzuna tak melakukannya. Teringat kata-kata Hiruma beberapa bulan silam, supaya tak mengganggu Mamori kalau dia sedang banyak pikiran. Biarkan saja ia terdiam, asal belum kelawatan. Maka Suzuna hanya mengangguk sebelum membuka pintu klub pelan-pelan, "Aku pulang dulu, Mamo-nee… Hati-hati di sini, jangan kemalaman." Lalu pintu tertutup.

Menyisakan Mamori berkubang dalam kebingungannya, keresahannya. Perasaan kacau yang datang tiba-tiba bertepatan dengan bocornya status Hiruma sekarang. Parahnya lagi, Hiruma tak menyangkal seperti biasa. Diam saja sambil berlalu ria.

Dan Mamori tahu satu hal jika Hiruma begitu. Mungkin semua orang juga bisa menyimpulkannya.

Berita yang bocor itu benar.

Mendadak kepalanya makin pusing, dada terasa sesak, hati teriris-iris, "_Kami-sama_… tolong aku… Kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan untuknya?"

.

.

Hiruma menarik napas gusar setengah kesal sembari menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Dibatalkannya keinginan untuk membuka pintu ruang klub ketika pendengaran tajamnya mendengar suara isakan lirih. Jari-jemari panjang yang sudah akan menggenggam gagang pintu terjatuh begitu saja kembali di samping badan.

Ia tahu betul siapa yang menangis. Ia tahu betul mengapa orang itu menangis. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan hal tersebut, karena dia pun tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Karena dia memang tidak punya salah. Bukan salahnya kan, kalau dia justru menaruh hati pada _Quarter Back_ Amerika itu? Dia tak bisa mengatur seenaknya perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati.

Jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan takdir yang menyuruh begini.

"Keh… Sial…"

"Meski bukan salah You-nii, tapi You-nii juga terlibat. Mau tidak mau, You-nii harus minta maaf. " Suzuna yang ternyata belum pulang, bicara perlahan dengan wajah tertunduk. Benar dugaannya, Mamori tentu patah hati. Dan bertambah jelas kala sebuah pembenaran akan fakta diproklamasikan oleh Hiruma secara tak langsung. Pasti akan terasa terus nyeri…

"Nggak usah kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu, _Cheers_ Sialan. Lagian, kenapa kau masih di sini?

"Karena aku tidak mau Mamo-nee kenapa-napa."

.

* * *

.

Sudah seminggu sejak tangisan Mamori terdengar olehnya, sudah seminggu pula manajer Deimon itu tidak bicara apa pun padanya. Ia hanya mengerjakan semua tugas dalam diam, kemudian pergi begitu saja ketika klub sudah selesai latihan. Tidak, lebih tepat kalau disebut ketika Hiruma mencoba memulai obrolan.

Suzuna baru akan menegur Mamori ketika Sena melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin pemuda tersebut sudah tahu mengenai hal ini juga, dan Suzuna terpaksa mengikuti sarannya karena ia tahu Sena sangat mengenal Mamori.

"Biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikannya…," dengan kata itu Sena beranjak menarik Suzuna pergi. Masih agak tidak rela, pandangan mata sang gadis ber-_roller skate_ terus-terusan membayangi Mamori. Ia sungguh khawatir, tapi…, "Tenang saja Suzuna, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan mereka pergi semakin jauh. Meninggalkan Hiruma, Mamori, dan beberapa anak klub _Amefuto_. Mereka baru saja menyudahi latihan dan mengemasi barang, hingga akhirnya bersisa Hiruma serta Mamori berdua. Terdiam dalam kebisuan tak nyaman. Si gadis tidak berniat bicara apa pun, sementara si pemuda bingung harus bicara apa.

Keheningan terus menderu di antara mereka. Hanya suara angin menggoyangkan dedaunan sampai bergemerisik menjadi pengisi musik. Sementara debar dalam dada Mamori tak kunjung pudar. Ia benar-benar benci ini. Ia benci harus berada di situasi ketika perasaan yang mulai terpendam kembali muncul ke permukaan. Tidak tertahankan, tapi tak bisa dilampiaskan. Dia ingin menyelesaikan segalanya sekarang, detik ini juga. Namun kondisi ini sangatlah canggung, Mamori kehilangan kata. Lidahnya kelu.

Decakan Hiruma berikutnyalah yang menjadi pengantar terpecahnya kesunyian. _Quarter Back_ Deimon itu menutup _laptop_ dengan suara keras, tak peduli jikalau lapisan kaca di sana retak bahkan terpecah. Dia sudah terlalu gemas dengan ini!

"Oi, Manajer Sialan."

Mamori tidak menjawab. Fokus lurus ke sepatu terpaku diam.

"Oi. Telingamu nggak mengalami gangguan, kan?"

Mamori masih tak bergeming. Menggerakkan bola mata pun tidak. Ia bagai patung yang tak bisa mendengar apa pun kini.

"OI! Kau baik-baik saja?" Hiruma menyerah, diguncangnya pundak Mamori untuk mendapati air sudah menggenangi mata _hazel_nya. Pupil mata segera saja membesar, pegangan kuat di bahu Mamori langsung melonggar. Agaknya Hiruma bisa kaget juga.

Lalu bisu lagi.

Kali ini tiada melodi maupun nada mengisi barang sedikit.

Tarikan napas super panjang dari pihak lelaki, "…maaf…,"

Berlalu. Mamori sendiri. Dengan isak tangis lagi-lagi menemani, "Bukan salahmu…," lirihnya tertahan.

.

**TSUZUKU.**

* * *

.

.

**A/N : **Ng... tadinya ini itu cuma _oneshot_ super panjaaaaaaang yang nggak selesai-selesai~ tapi Sacchan kayaknya pernah minta supaya di_publish_ _chapter _satu-nya dulu. **'==** Jadi ya, inilah _chapter_ satu nan gaje itu. Masih paralel sama fic '**Idiot**' buatan dia, si **Sapphire D. Hapsire** (Sacchan, ini kupromosiin loh! Mana bayarannya? **-ditendang-**). Disarankan baca itu dulu sebelum baca ini, tapi kalo langsung baca ini pun nggak masalah (mungkin).

Dan Sacchan, maap yah IkkyuMamo-nya belom keliatan. **O.O** Ini masih fokus ke _onesided_ MamoHiru. Nggak papa kan? **T.T**

Apdetnya nggak tau kapan deh. Udah mau ulangan umum.. **T,T -halah, kayak ada yang mau baca aja-**  
_Anyways_... **review**, _please_? _With maid Hiruma on top_? **-??-**

_Arigatou for reading_~

---

Pojok Promosi

_Join_ **Infantrum** sekarang juga!! Tempat diskusi asyik para _author-author_ fanfic Indonesia, mulai dari ngebahas masalah fanfic, _animanga_, kenal-kenalan, bahkan cuma nyepam!! **XDD** Apalagi sekarang sedang ada _event-event_ keren kayak **Workshop Fanfic** maupun **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2009**~ Jadi, tunggu apalagi? Langsung _visit_ alamat **infantrum**(dot)**co**(dot)**nr**, atau klik aja _link_ Infant di profil saya~ Dijamin nggak rugi. **:D** Kalo rugi, uang kembali deh...**-??-** **(gaje)**


	2. Lembar Dua

_"Bukan salahmu…," lirihnya tertahan._

.

* * *

**Feel **by dilia shiraishi

_All characters belong to_ **Riichiro Inagaki** _and_ **Yusuke Murata**.

_Warning :_ **OOC**, _hints_ **sho-ai**, **banyak** pergantian _timeline_, aneh, LEBAY, abal, gaje_. Don't like don't read, I've warned you before_.

.

_Requested fic by_ **Sapphire D. Hapsire** _for her birthday_.

_Hope you like it, Sacchan…_

* * *

.

_Receiver_ Shinryuji bernomor punggung 33 itu menghembuskan napas sambil mengepalkan erat kedua tangan, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih demi membulatkan tekad. Meski biasanya Ikkyu selalu terlihat konyol, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut tekad ia yakin belum ada yang dapat menyaingi―yah, mungkin Monta. Tapi… untuk sekarang ini anggap saja dia tak ada dulu. Ikkyu sama sekali tak ingin merusak semua _mood_ yang sudah capai-capai ia jaga dalam hati sejak berbulan-bulan lalu hanya karena merasa kalah tekad dengan Monta.

Ikkyu lalu beranjak perlahan, menapakkan kaki sedikit gugup walau penuh rasa optimis. Jejak sepatu menjadi pertanda ia pernah melewati tanah lembek di belakangnya, sekaligus menemani perjalanan singkat namun disengaja lama. Sebisa mungkin diperkuatnya keinginan itu, khawatir takut-takut segalanya malah runtuh di pertengahan jalan. Karena hati manusia memang aneh, sulit dibuat kuat tapi cepat rapuh. Seperti kaca porselen yang ditaruh dalam lemari reyot berdebu tebal.

Terlalu memusingkan, batin Ikkyu seraya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat ketika pikiran negatif kebiasaan buruk manusia muncul tiba-tiba. Diombang-ambing antara iya dan tidak. Melakukan atau batal saja.

Tapi dia sudah telanjur sampai di halaman depan klub Deimon yang bagai _Casino_ ilegal, terletak berdiri angkuh. Tampak terlalu kokoh jika dipandang oleh orang berhati sedang kacau seperti Ikkyu. Sebab bangunan rendah itu justru terlihat seperti mengintimidasinya. Ya, imajinasi manusia memang terkadang suka berlebihan dan tidak logis. Entah karena berdasar ketakutan atau paranoid, yang jelas semua merepotkan.

Padahal untuk ukuran jenius, seharusnya Ikkyu tidak mengalami dilema picisan macam ini. Percintaan memang membuat dunianya bagai sinetron murahan dan tumpukan novel tak berisi di toko buku seberang kedai sayur Wakana Koharu, si gadis manajer Ojo.

Baru saja Ikkyu memilih memutar tubuh untuk kembali dan meminta saran pada Agon saja, tatkala seseorang yang dia cari malahan muncul di saat ia sedang ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam ke bumi.

Anezaki Mamori.

Berdiri dengan raut agak sendu di depannya, kening mengernyit dengan mulut setengah terbuka siap melontar kata, sedang otak mungkin menggali memori tentang keberadaan nama Ikkyu dalam kamus kosakata. "Ah… Hosokawa Ikkyu-kun?" gumaman pendek yang tak sepadan dengan lamanya sel saraf berpikir mengejutkan Ikkyu. Cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya berguncang dan mata terbelalak kembali normal.

Masih dengan kekagetan luar biasa, Ikkyu coba menyetel wajah datar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat rona merah ingin menyeruak mewarnai kedua pipi. Desah lega ia keluarkan dengan dasar berhasil melakukan trik khas murid Shinryuji. Dari luar nampak dingin, namun dalamnya sudah berteriak-teriak kegirangan dengan muka celemongan _blushing_ yang sudah tentu memalukan bagi pria. Tiba-tiba keinginan untuk menjadi Agon muncul lagi di benak Ikkyu.

"…y-ya. Aku Hosokawa Ikkyu. Kau… ng―Anezaki Mamori?" tak perlu bertanya sebenarnya, dia sudah hapal betul nama manajer Deimon itu. Terlalu hapal hingga susunan huruf-huruf dan kanjinya selalu bergaungan di liang telinga dan terngiang dalam kepala seperti racun berbisa. Sayang sekali ia tak punya persediaan cukup banyak _vocab_ manakala jantungnya terasa mau meloncat dari tempat seperti ini. Jadi yang bisa ia katakan hanya kata basa-basi itu. Ia bahkan akan merasa maklum saja jika tanpa tedeng aling-aling terjerembab pasrah di tanah karena lutut melemas. Pengaruh cinta memang menyeramkan.

Mamori tersenyum sedikit, meski justru seperti orang tak ada gairah hidup. "Iya, benar. Ada perlu apa sampai kemari? Oh ya, silahkan masuk ke dalam saja." Gadis tersebut mempersilahkan Ikkyu masuk ruang klub lewat gerak-gerik. Tak mau memandang mata Ikkyu semenit lebih lama.

Terlalu formal.

Ikkyu tak dapat berbohong kalau ia jelas kecewa dengan reaksi Mamori kali ini. Dia tidak seperti biasanya, dan entah mengapa Ikkyu merasa tahu sebabnya tanpa perlu bertanya. Yang jelas kenyataan jawaban dari Mamori nanti,―jika ia tetap nekad mengeluarkan kata seperti '_kenapa_'― pasti akan menyakitkan baginya. Meluluhlantakkan apa yang sudah ia pupuk dengan keseluruhan jiwa sebelum memberanikan diri menjejak hingga ke Tokyo.

Lagi, Ikkyu menggeleng kepala demi mengusir buruk sangka.

Mamori yang melihat gelengan kepala Ikkyu lantas bertanya, "Eh? Ngg―tidak mau masuk ke ruang klub ya? Apa ingin bicara di luar saja?"

Mendadak_ receiver_ jenius tersebut kehilangan kata. Padahal maksudnya tadi menggeleng bukan seperti ini, tapi Mamori sudah keburu menduga Ikkyu menolak masuk ke ruang klub Deimon. Kalau begitu… apa bicara di sini saja tidak apa-apa? Tapi apa tidak akan terlihat tidak sopan kalau mencoba menyatakan perasaan di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Dimana letak kesan romantisnya? Ah…

"Err-yah, tak apa… Terserah saja, yang penting Buddha memberkati."

Mamori mengernyit heran, tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih memaksa. Bahkan Ikkyu sempat melihat ada _sweatdrop_ imajiner dekat pelipis Mamori.

_Inner _Ikkyu segera saja berteriak penuh frustasi, sementara ia sendiri cepat-cepat berbalik hanya untuk sekedar menepuk kening dengan kencang. Apa itu tadi? Buddha… memberkati? Tak adakah kata yang lebih abnormal dibandingkan ituuu? Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat gaje, Ikkyu! Fokus! Tunjukkanlah sisi kerenmu dan bersikaplah tenang. Jangan sampai bicara mengenai sesuatu yang tak dipahami orang lain. _Shishi-hakuto_ kalau kata Yamabushi-senpai…

"Ehm," dehamnya kemudian, "…yang tadi tidak usah dipikirkan. T-terserah Anezaki saja sebaiknya kita bicara dimana." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada dibuat sangat meyakinkan. Tatapan matanya tajam hingga menelan pandangan Mamori. Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk sambil mengajak Ikkyu untuk berjalan menuju klub.

"Kalau begitu di dalam saja, ya. Sekalian ada kue dan teh." Ujarnya ramah. Ikkyu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Mamori dalam diam. Penasaran juga bagaimana bentuk ruang klub Deimon yang diurusi manajer cantik tersebut.

Usai menarik kursi untuk Ikkyu, menyiapkan teh dan kue secepat yang ia bisa―Mamori sudah terbiasa soal yang ini. Mengingat Hiruma tidak tanggung-tanggung jika menyuruhnya untuk membuat laporan–ukh, kenapa harus Hiruma lagi, ngomong-ngomong?!― sambil merapikan ruang klub dengan sedikit menyapu lantainya, Mamori pun mendudukkan diri tepat pada kursi di hadapan Ikkyu. Mau tidak mau, cowok itu terkagum dengan keterampilan Mamori dalam menangani ruang klub. Ia bahkan sedikit menganga saat melihat tiada debu sedikit pun di tiap sudut―namun tentu saja ia langsung menyembunyikan wajah bengongnya yang sudah pasti sangat aneh.

Mamori, yang sudah beberapa lama menunggu Ikkyu mengeluarkan kata akhirnya memutuskan mulai duluan tatkala dilihatnya si lawan bicara tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mulut. "Hmm… jadi… apa yang ingin dibicarakan Hosokawa-kun hingga sampai kemari?"

Ikkyu sedikit tersentak. Oh iya, dia hampir lupa mengapa sampai repot kemari hanya karena sibuk memperhatikan ruangan apik ini. Dia lalu berdeham sedikit, "Ng… bagaimana bilangnya ya? Errh―em… eh… ah… uh…,"

Sampai semenit berikutnya Ikkyu masih ber-ah-uh tanpa bisa mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya datang ke Deimon. Wajar saja. Sebab bagi seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman sama sekali tentang wanita, apalagi ditambah dengan bersekolah di Shinryuuji yang notabene khusus untuk pria, benar-benar sudah membuat saraf pemberaninya mati kutu. Terlebih di depan Mamori, yang ia rencanakan mendengar pengakuannya. Oh, Dewa dari segala biksu~.. Mengapa juga tadi dia sok-sok berani datang ke Deimon seperti ini?!

Lama-kelamaan arah pembicaraan Ikkyu makin tidak jelas. Ia hanya terdengar menggumam tanpa sedikit pun menuturkan inti kedatangannya. Justru semburat merah yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan sekarang merambat dengan cepat. Ia baru sadar kalau jaraknya dan Mamori hanya terpisah semeja, dan ini memungkinkannya untuk melihat rupa Mamori dari jarak dekat. Sialnya, Mamori ternyata tetap saja cant―bukan, tapi bahkan lebih lebih lebih cantik dari dekat dibandingkan jarak pandang jauh yang pernah Ikkyu bayangkan.

Ukh.

Mendadak Ikkyu memutar bangkunya secepat kilat. Membuahkan raut penuh kebingungan Mamori mengekori gerak-geriknya. Pemuda yang terkenal ahli berlari mundur itu menutup wajah dengan satu tangan. Berusaha menghilangkan rona-rona kemerahan yang membuat wajahnya terasa panas seperti terbakar.

Ia kehilangan semua ilmu tenang ajaran Shinryuuji sekarang. Ia kehilangan imej keren ajaran Agon di waktu ini. Ia kehilangan, kehilangan semua. Hanya karena berada di dekat Mamori. Oh, betapa harga dirinya sudah hancur mulai detik itu juga!

"Hosokawa-kun?"

Mamori bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, sementara Ikkyu cepat-cepat berbalik dari kegiatannya menenangkan diri, "E-eh... i-iya?"

Gadis di hadapannya menghela napas, "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Sebaiknya Hosokawa-kun tidak usah memaksakan diri, kalau memang sulit mengatakannya." Dia berkata seraya mengangkat kedua alis prihatin. Senyum tipis diulas sedikit.

Ikkyu gelagapan seketika, "Uh-benar juga… Tapi... tapi―tidak ada kesempatan lain setelah ini, Anezaki!" tanpa sadar Ikkyu panik sendiri. Dalam hati ia sibuk memilah-milah kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan pada situasi yang seperti sekarang. Sementara Mamori terdiam sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepala mengerti, meski tahu Ikkyu tidak melihat apa yang dia perbuat.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu sampai Hosokawa-kun bisa mengatakannya, ya."

Samar-samar suara Mamori terdengar ke telinga Ikkyu, menyebabkan dia melirik Mamori yang sudah tersenyum sambil mulai memakan _cream puff_ kesukaannya. Segera saja wajah pemuda itu memerah lagi, terasa panas seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, hampir-hampir terasa seperti ingin meloncat keluar jika saja bisa. Tangan pun sudah gemetaran sedari tadi.

Entah kenapa kata-kata Mamori tadi seperti merefleksikan kalau dia mengetahui apa yang ingin diucapkan Ikkyu.

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah beberapa saat berlalu, namun belum juga tersuarakan perasaan itu. Ikkyu sudah bosan berkali-kali menengok ke Mamori dan kembali mengurungkan diri. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Mamori yang sekarang tengah asyik mengerjakan tugas wajibnya sebagai manajer klub _Amefuto_ Deimon saking lama menanti. Ingin sekali Ikkyu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua, berlalu dengan _ending _bahagia. Tapi namanya angan tetaplah angan, sebab ikhtiar Ikkyu belum jua terlaksana.

"Fyuh…"

Tarikan napas mewarnai kesenyapan. Mamori menutup pulpen yang sedari tadi digunakannya sebagai pencoret kertas. Ternyata dia sudah selesai menunaikan kewajiban harian, tinggal menunggu Ikkyu saja.

Ini makin membuat pemuda itu bingung. Kegalauan menguasai pikiran lagi. Hatinya menjerit agar cepat diselesaikan, namun tangan saja bergerak tak mampu. Pandangan mata ditumpukannya ke bumi yang dipijak, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Mamori. Hey, itu sama saja dengan semakin membuatnya gugup, kan?

"Hosokawa-kun, mau tambah teh?" Mamori tiba-tiba bersuara, benar-benar melepaskan hening yang tadi melanda. Mengusik Ikkyu dengan kesibukannya menimbang-nimbang. Ia menuangkan teh dari teko ke cangkir Ikkyu diiringi senyum, meski tadi Ikkyu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia bahkan ragu kalau Ikkyu mendengarkan dirinya.

Mamori melirik jam yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan, menelengkan kepala sebentar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lama lagi. Petang memang sudah hampir menjelang, tapi tak apalah. Tampaknya yang ingin disampaikan Ikkyu sangatlah penting, begitu kira-kira dia membatin.

Dalam diam, sebetulnya tidak hanya Ikkyu yang sibuk berpikir. Mamori pun sudah sejak tadi mulai bermenung. Masalahnya selalu sama, dia masih punya perasaan pada Hiruma. Memang sudah tak sekuat dulu, tetapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta sungguhan, namun Mamori malah harus terhempas begitu saja sebelum sempat melakukan apa pun demi memperjuangkan perasaannya. Ia tahu melupakan itu sulit, tapi dia tidak pernah mengira sampai sesulit ini…

Ini mungkin patah hati pertama di hidupnya.

Uh, mengapa kedengarannya sangat menyedihkan, ya?

Apa karena… dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyatakan cintanya? Atau ada sebab dan faktor khusus lain?

Ya, Mamori mengakui kalau dia memang lemah. Pengecut. Pecundang. Apa pun lah yang menunjukkan pihak kalah. Sebenarnya patah hati itu biasa, malah bisa saja menjadi terhormat. Disebut terhormat, bila dia patah hati sesudah ditolak menawarkan rasa. Disebut tak elit, jika patah hati sebelum ada niatan mengungkap perasaan. Terlebih kalau tidak jadi melakukannya karena mengetahui orang yang ditaksir sudah punya idaman lain.

_Hell no!_

_ But, heaven yes_.

Graaaah!! Rasanya Mamori ingin sekali mengucapkan _f-words_ berkali-kali seperti yang sering dilakukan Hiruma, hanya untuk kepuasan tersendiri. Dia ingin menjerit, melepaskan segala beban yang membetoti otaknya sekarang. Membelot pikirannya sampai-sampai mengingkari hati nurani.

Berkali-kali ia menyangkal perasaannya pada Hiruma. Berkali-kali pula hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Semakin hari, dia justru mendapati hatinya makin yakin soal Hiruma. Oh, _Kami-sama_…

"A-ano Anezaki… ng―jadi aku ini datang kemari untuk…―eh?! Anezaki! A-ada apa?!" kalimat sarat kekagetan dari Ikkyu membuat Mamori terlonjak sendiri. Sadar dari lamunan tak terbudi. Tadi dia baru saja berpikir bagaimana cara menghancurkan hubungan orang.

Ya ampun, sungguh cinta benar-benar menyeramkan. Bisa membutakan siswi teladan untuk berlaku super tercela. Mendadak Mamori merasa jahat sekali… Tapi yang harus dipikirkan sekarang bukan itu.

Tadi mengapa Ikkyu kedengaran terkejut ketika melihatnya? Kenapa juga matanya terasa panas begini? …dan basah―…?

Lagi-lagi pandangan Ikkyu yang tampak super khawatir, mengalihkan konsentrasinya alih-alih menyeka air mata, "Anezaki? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pada pertanyaan ke dua itulah Mamori baru bisa menggerakkan tangan membelai permukaan kulit yang basah tersaput air mata. Dihapusnya segera tanpa memikirkan kasar-lembut, sampai-sampai menyisakan bekas jejak merah tertinggal di pipi. Ia menghela napas sebelum kemudian memaksakan senyum. Walau tahu itu lebih terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hosokawa-kun...," terpotong tepukan di pipi untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan indah semu, "..ng―mungkin."

Mendadak Ikkyu seperti kehilangan daya untuk membicarakan urusan utamanya.

.

**TSUZUKU.**

* * *

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan hidup Ikkyu setelah ia nekad membawa tas Agon kabur?

**OMAKE**

Ikkyu menapak pelan melewati jalur-jalur menuju SMU Shinryuji. Diangkatnya wajah demi melihat Patung Buddha menyambutnya. Menghela napas, dia membungkukkan badan untuk menghormati replika sang Buddha. Kemudian dengan khidmat, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ketika sampai di lapangan tempat teman-temannya biasa berlatih, ia menyadari sesuatu yang agak berbeda. Mereka semua,―para pemain _Amefuto_ Naga― terdiam di _bench_. Berkumpul membentuk lingkaran seperti ketika mereka sedang membahas taktik melawan tim lain. Tidak melakukan bermacam latihan sesuai posisi layaknya biasa. Ikkyu mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa sih?

Ia menepuk pundak Unsui, "Tidak latihan ya? Hebat!"

Kakak kembar Agon yang diajaknya bicara itu, menolehkan kepala dari kesibukan berunding entah-apa bersama yang lain. Melihat Ikkyu, segera dibelalakkannya mata, "Ini dia Ikkyu! Dialah yang sudah mencuri tas Agoon~!"

Mata Ikkyu turut mendelik, "Eh? Eh? M-maksudnya? A-aku nggak nyolong tas Agon k-kok..."

"Lalu itu apa?" Yamabushi menunjuk tas olahraga dengan jaket Agon tersampir di atasnya. Ikkyu tambah melotot mendapati hal yang ia sangkal justru memiliki bukti, "Keroyok!" teriak Yamabushi lagi. Para pemain Shinryuji pun otomatis mengikuti perintahnya, berlari menyongsong Ikkyu dengan tampang menyeramkan penuh _evil grin_.

"Eh? Ap-apa? J-jangan! Toloooong~!!! Kyaaa~!"

Dan nasib Ikkyu pun selesai sampai di sini, para pembaca yang budiman. Mari berdo'a saja agar di hari esok dia masih dapat melihat birunya langit dan indahnya mata Mamori. Semoga ia cepat pulih juga agar fic ini bisa kembali dilanjutkan.

**OWARI.**

* * *

.

**Akuma-nyo! :** Nyahaha, _gomen_~ Sebenernya saya juga nggak rela Hiruma sama Clifford, secara dia kan punya saya. **-dirajam semua orang-** Makasih untuk pengertiannya ya. **-bows-** Mungkin nanti kapan-kapan saya bakal bikin HiruMamo. Mungkin sih... **'==** Iya, ini udah apdet.

**Cassiopeia G :** W-wew... Ma-makasih banyak ya... Nggak nyangka ada yang segitu sukanya Mamori menderita di sini. **XD** Nggak papa kok, santai aja lah. Saya malah seneng, ripyu dari dirimu membuat semangat~ Hoho, iya udah diapdet nih. Dan makin gaje saja. **Dx**

.

**A/N : **Yeah, makin aneh, kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? '== Ah, saya udah nggak tahu musti ngomong apa lagi. Yang jelas, terima kasih banget bagi yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk meripyu _chapter_ satu fic gaje ini. Saya harap Anda akan terus meripyunya.**-dilemparin tomat-** Dan... meskipun sekarang udah _holiday_, saya tetep harus bilang kalo _chapter_ depannya bakal apdet super telat. Soalnya baru terketik selembar doang. **TT^TT **Mendadak kehilangan_ feel_ nulis. **Dx**

_**Feedback** is love, peoples! Arigatou for reading by the way~_


End file.
